Hidden
by FlightyBird
Summary: Warning for Language and smexy time- Alfred, a slightly nerdy 16 year old found himself in a situation with the school punk, Arthur Kirkland. Leaving behind his journal might not have been a smart thing. Especially when that journal was filled with his hidden obsession. Punk!Arthur/Nerdy!Stalker!Alfred (UkUs) Sequel- /s/8894309/1/Found
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:I do /not/ own Hetalia

* * *

Raging green eyes looked down at a fearful blue pair. The unlucky American boy had been knocked into the schools newest and most scary peer, Arthur Kirkland. Alfred, the unlucky one was now trying desperately to grab up his books as he scrambled to get away from the foot that was flying towards him. The large black book collided his his stomach and he groaned loudly.

"Dammit you little shithead," Arthur growled, "watch where your fucking going!"

Cringing Alfred simply nodded and went to grab his books again. Small tears had formed in the corners of his eyes from the blow he had received. Pulling himself to his feet he took one look back at those angry green eyes before rushing away.

He didn't notice the brown leather journal he had left behind, but Arthur did. Plucking it off the ground he tucked it in his bag and walked away with a smirk on his lips. Oh the thing he might find. What he never thought to find though was...himself?

* * *

EDIT: HAHA! I figured out how to do the line thing xD Anyways! Im going to continue the story, but the chapters may take awhile because I'm writing this story on my IPod. Why? Cause my computer is broken and crashes everytime I try to open Word...Then again that means I could work on the story anywhere...haha win! The story will mostly follow Arthur's thoughta for now! I'll try and updatewhenever I can!

Later guys!


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery and Panic

**Thank you to everyone who wrote a review or liked this :,D I thought the story was going to be crap but apparently not! Also just so you know this story isn't going to end up with Arthur getting locked in Alfred's room forever or something like that. (Jessy _)**

* * *

Arthur quickly exited the school building and headed down the road to his house, the brown leather book secured under his arm. When he entered the large white house it was silent. With a sigh he simply guessed all of his brothers were off at work or still at school. It was hard to keep track of 4 other guys especially when you didn't care too much for them. Swiftly dropping into the kitchen he grabbed himself something to snack on before heading upstairs.

Locking his door tightly Arthur looked around his messy room with full intent of beating the shit out of his brothers if they had touched anything. Finding no sign of anything out of place he headed to the desk in the corner of his room and plopped down in the chair. Setting the journal on the surface he looked over it.

It was completely unmarked aside from a few minor scratches, no name on it either, just brown leather. Opening it to the first page he noted that there was still no name anywhere, nor writing on the page. Another few pages passed before finally he found text which he read with much enthusiasm.

_ Hey Journal, _

_So like I just got this book and well my mom said I should keep my feelings in it. Like my dad left 2 years ago and it's been really hard...yeah. I don't really care anymore, but I guess she thinks I do or something...Or maybe she caught on that the Jocks have been messing with me again. I guess I'll write more later I'm tired right now!_

Arthur raised a brow in surprise, he had only socialized the kid once but he always seemed pretty happy. Maybe he was one of those people who were good at hiding emotions much like himself actually. Getting bored with the journal he flipped through a few more pages before a name caught his eye, _Arthur_. Curiously he read through the section.

_ Hey Journal! _

_I met this really strange guy today his name is apparently, Arthur. He's like British and stuff plus he's a punk! Pretty cool, yeah? Well he is...Anyways he's in a few of my classes, Math and English if I'm right. He's like über smart and crap lol! Anyways I'm tired again I think I stayed up too late on the computer, COD you know! xD_

_ Night Journal!_

Arthur snickered at the text and flipped to the next page each having more and more writing about him till finally it got to the point where there were full pages. Creepy, Arthur thought when he noticed the next page was rather heavy. Flipping it he stared down at an array of pictures, all of him. There was a picture of him in class, him in gym, even walking down the hall. Sitting back he stared at the pictures his eye twitching ever so slightly.

It couldn't possibly be him right? It was somebody else, it had to be! Arthur carefully looked over the pictures. His messy green locks were evident, that same scowl that he always wore in public in place, in a few images you could even see his blazing emerald eyes. Same leather jacket, same union jack bandana, it was unmistakably him. Shivering slightly Arthur closed the journal slowly and rigidly sat back in his chair again. He wondered what he should do now, it would be kind of awkward for him to just act like nothing happened and keep the journal. Maybe he should give it back and act like he hadn't seen what he had? But then again why worry about the journal? What should he do about the boy that seemed to be stalking him?!

Tired and a little ruffled by the discovery he simply decided to forget about it for the moment and instead pull out his homework for the night.

* * *

Alfred was panicking in his tiny room within his mother's two bedroom apartment. Tearing through his backpack he searched frantically for his journal. Where was it? Oh no! What if he dropped it and Arthur got ahold of it!? Shit that would be terrible! He would think Alfred was a freak!

Cursing loudly Alfred slumped back into his wall. Running a shaky hand through his auburn hair he sighed. What was he going to do?

Al thought over all the possibilities. So he had a /slight/ obsession with the Brit. The evidence was plain to see by not only the journal, but also the pictures littering the walls in Alfred's room and even the ones in his school binders. What could Arthur do about it? Beat him up, switch schools? Alfred didn't really like either of those ideas.

With a groan he stood up and walked to his bed where he sprawled across the sheets. Maybe he should just play it cool and act like the journal wasn't his? That wouldn't work thought, Alfred knew that the punk was too smart to believe a simple lie like that.

"Ugh! Dammit!" he growled rolling over to bury his face in the covers. He had really messed up this time!


	3. Chapter 2: Dammit!

Holy crabapples! Sorry for not updating sooner guys! School got in the way ^_^" anyways heres the new chapter. I actually have been writing it during classes e3e shhhh don't tell on me!

Anyways sorry of its a bit derpy I didn't edit it before posting it because I just wanted to get something posted Dx

* * *

Alfred was shaking as he entered the high school the next mourning. He had never been the most athletic guy which made him a prime subject for bullying. Besides that it might have also been the fact that Arthur was now trailing the teen through the hallway. Cursing in his head he finally decided that he should just confront him. If Arthur beat him up, it would only he fair he guessed.

Slipping into the boys room he walked over to the counter and leaned against it. It only took a few short minuets for the door to open and the Brit to walk over to him. An awkward silence settled over them as they stared at each other.

Arthur was dressed in his usual attire. Leather jacket, a band tee-shirt underneath, his union jack bandana looked clean like the had just washed it. His large black boots reached up to his knees covering his tattered jeans. Alfred pulled his eyes back up to Arthur's face as he cleared his throat.

"I believe this is yours?" Arthur muttered nervously as he pulled out the leather journal.

"Y-yeah..." Alfred took the book from him blushing with embarrassment as he noticed his voice had cracked.

Nodding Arthur nervously shuffled his feet not liking the awkward air surrounding them.

"So, uh...I gotta get to class now," Al rubbed the cover of his journal with his thumb. Arthur nodded and silently side stepped to make room for the American to leave. Moving quickly out the door Alfred took one last look back at Arthur who was eyeing him through the mirror. Damn him and his inability to read people's faces! Shivering he muttered a quick thank you and left in a hurry.

* * *

Slipping into his desk at the back of his math class he sighed in relief. He had been sure that his heart was going to burst if he had spent another moment in that room with Arthur. Looking down at his journal on the desktop curiousity finally got the best of him. Opening it he flipped through the pages till a page finally caught his eyes.

In slightly messy hand writing it simply said:

_Meet me at 234 tommorow after school. I want to talk. _

_ -Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred stared at the page in shock until finally a sence of fear washed over him pulling him out of his stupor. Arthur wanted to talk to him? Should he really belive that Arthur just wants to _talk. Shaking _his head slowly Alfred slipped the journal back in his bag. No, he wouldn't worry about this right now he had work to do.

* * *

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently, he had been waiting for almost fifteen minuets! Where was that bloody fucking git? Grumbling to himself angrily he peered out into the almost empty hallway.

"Are you looking for somebody?" a heavily accented voice asked. Turning to face the speaker Arthur came face to neck with the insanely creepy Russian exchange student.

"A-ah Ivan, n-nine to see you," he said a bit startled by his sudden appearance.

The Russian raised his brow at Arthur and smiled creepily sending shivers down down the punk's spine. "Are you looking for somebody?" he repeated the question.

After a few seconds of debate he decided that it would be okay to ask Ivan and maybe it would help him find the American boy. "I'm looking for..." he suddenly remembered he hadn't asked for the other teens name. Cursing himself he grumbled, maybe he could try describing the blonde teen. "Blonde, blue eyes, has that strange piece of hair that sticks off the top, wears glasses?" he tried to describe him.

A silence fell between the two foreigners before Ivan's face finally lit up, "Alfred?" Arthur nodded only hoping that they were speaking of the same person. "Alfred went home," Ivan said, "didn't even say goodbye before he left..." Ivan pouted as he shared the fact with Arthur.

Arthur clenched his jaw. That little twat! Arthur hadn't slept the night before because he was too busy trying to build up confidence to even go through with talking to him! Now he wasn't even going to show up! Slamming his fist into a locker he turned and stormed out of the school.

Ivan raised a brow in concern before laughing darkly to himself. No wonder his friend had left in such a hurry.


	4. Chapter 3: Phone call

Oh gosh! So Iv had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, but finally I got it done! :D thanks to all the people who reviewed and watched, you really keep me going!

BTW, Al was suppose to meet Artie on a Friday so this is over the weekend .3.

Also this chapter has a lot of Ivan...yeah...and yes his rambling is important.

* * *

Alfred groaned as he got up to answer the door of his mother's apartment. The person behind it must be really impatient seeing that they rung the doorbell almost 10 times! "Hello?" Alfred muttered as he peeked outside.

It was only eight in the mourning on a _Saturday._ He _had_ been planning on sleeping in, but this rather farmilliar person seemed to have planned differently. Silence set in for a moment while Alfred's brain began to click into gear.

"Ivan!" he said, his brain finally jumping into action. "What's up man?"

He didn't really remember giving the Russian his address though he did vaguely remember him staying over once. After another silent moment Ivan spoke, "Today I met somebody."

Alfred raised a brow stepping out of the way to let the teen in, "Who might that be?" He was actually rather curious who would be crazy enough to talk to the eery Russian. Besides him that is...

"The green haired boy," he stated, "he was looking for you yesterday, seemed rather angry..." Ivan chuckled darkly as the American shifted uncomfortably, his eyes notably getting glazed.

"I-is that r-right?" he mumbled trying to stay calm even though he felt like crawling into a hole and dying. What had he gotten himself into? Dammit! If only he hadn't gotten involved with Arthur Kirkland none of this would have happened! Taking a seat on the couch in the small living room Alfred gave a nervous smile to his silent partner. The last thing he wanted to do was seem weak in front of Ivan.

"You wanna play COD or something?" he asked holding a controller out to him.

Ivan sensed that his friend wanted to stop the conversation and happily did. In all truth the punk made him rather uncomfortable as well. Actually he seemed to ruffle quite a few people's feathers, especially the popular kids he noted. The brit seemed to be able to get under their skin rather well, especially Francis. Francis and the Brit didn't seem to like each other one bit. Though he guessed that was a given, Francis didn't like anyone really except for those in his posse and other Frenchmen like himself.

Sighing behind the noice coming from the tv he looked over at the smiling American. Francis really liked to beat Alfred up...He wondered if maybe it still secretly bothered Alfred.

* * *

Arthur growled as he sat alone in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling from his bed. It was around eight at night already and he had barely done anything throughout the entire day. He was too busy thinking about that damn Alfred kid! His head was pounding with each blow to his door, "A'swer th' f'ck'n do'r Bastard!"

His older brother Allistor could really be an ass when he wanted to be, Arthur could name that as a fact. Flinging his legs over the side of his bed Arthur made a large show of stomping over to the door spitting every curse he knew. "What the bloody fuck do you want?!" he snarled as he flung open the large white door.

The red headed scot sneered at him, "Ya' h've eh f'ckin' call." Allistor shoved the phone into the Brit's hands and stormed away back to his own hell hole.

Arthur looked down at the phone inspecting the number before quickly closing his door. "Hello?" he asked, unsure of the number. A minuet passed before a voice came back across the line, it sounded very nervous and shaky.

"H-hello?" the voice said sounding damn familiar. The gears in Arthur's brain began to turn as he thought through his memories. Where had he heard that voice?

"U-um, it's...Alfred..." the voice muttered. Arthur gawked.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!


	5. Chapter 4: Meet me

Arthur gawked, almost dropping the phone. Alfred had somehow gotten ahold of his number an was had called him. Instantly Arthur went for the best thing he could think to say, "How did you get my number?"

It came out a lot less shaky than he thought it would at first, and he felt that it had sounded rather demanding instead. That was good, he guessed.

The American sighed, "Your the only person in town with the last name Kirkland, it wasn't hard to find your number in the phone book."

Arthur growled, of course his brothers had put their number in a phone book. Seriously they must be idiots. No they are idiots. He ran a sweaty hand through his hair and said, "Is that so?"

Alfred hummed into the phone, "A-anyways I wanted to talk to you...about t-the journal...and well how y-you said you wanted to m-meet me.."

Arthur chuckled a little finding it oddly cute how much the boy stuttered when he was obviously nervous. "And?" he said with a small smile on his face.

He could hear the blue-eyed chap take in a sharp breath before starting into a rushed explanation. "First off I'd like it a lot if you could just forget about the journal. I mean its not that big of a deal right? I'm sure you'd like to forget about it yourself! I promise I won't take anymore pictures of you or anything so just...please?" He stopped and took in another breath preparing to speak again.

Arthur quickly cut him off, "Why should I forget, actually it's rather interesting to know that somebody has a bit of interest in me." He chuckled a finally he got the truth out. Really he had to admit that he did have quite a vain streak in him though usually he didn't show it.

The american mumbled something to who Arthur guessed, was himself before replying. "So y-your not angry?" Alfred asked hopefully.

The Briton thought over the question carefully. Was he angry? I mean there really wasn't much to be angry about. Alfred took pictures of him and wrote about things that he did and liked. It was nothing too off the top, if you go to a store you'd be filmed and everyday people in the government could be writing things about you. There really was nothing to be angry about though he guessed he could have a little fun with Alfred first.

"A little, I might have to swing a few at you just to get even, but nothing too bad," he replied, a little too happily. The other side of the line went totally silent, no sounds of breathing or even a whimper of fear. Just silence. Hoping that he hadn't hung up, Arthur laughed, "No, seriously its fine. Just don't do it anymore Kay? Also I'm expecting to see you on monday, same place and same time."

Alfred's nervous voice came back weakly, "Y-yeah sure..." Then the other end of the line promptly went dead.

Throwing the house phone onto his bed he dropped down into the seat at his desk. The small rare smile that graced his face began to twitch into a smirk as he thought about Alfred...Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

Alfred slumped against the wall of his room, the phone limp in his hand. He trembled a bit at the thought of what Arthur had said. The punk had passed it off as a joke and laughed, but Alfred thought differently. Arthur was smart and manipulative, that was another trait Alfred seen in Arthur while observing him.

That innocent 'joke', in the punk's opinion was not so much a joke in Alfred's.

Shaking off his nerves he decided to go and clear his mind with his newest game. "Conner Kenway, please don't fail me now," he muttered as he slipped off into his gaming world.

* * *

So sorry about this chapter being rather sucky and really short...the next one should be longer and hopefully typed on my computer. (Maybe even posted tomorrow if I can get my homework done!) This chapter gave me some fucking bad times! I just couldn't think of anything ;A; BUT NAW I HAVES IDEAZ! SO HELLZ YEAH! OKAY IMA GUNNA GO WRITES THE NEXT CHPTER!

(Also thankya to everyone for the fallows and reviews! It makes me happy to know people do actually like my writing! Hahaha and BTW Connor Kenway belongs to Ubisoft! So no copyright issues mkay?)


	6. Chapter 5: This can't be happening

**DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!**

* * *

As soon as the bell rang Alfred shot up from his seat and headed to the door along with the other students. Usually he wouldn't do that, it was only common sense if you didn't want to get trampled. Today he didn't care though; he just wanted to leave. He had to get away from Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred hadn't seen Arthur all day, not even at lunch. He had expected that the punk was sick until the last period of the day, when he suddenly showed up at his locker. "Hey," he said with a smug smirk on his face before he turned and walked off. Alfred had watched him leave, shivers running down his spine. Whatever the punk was hiding or planning, he could tell it wasn't good.

Then all throughout science, he couldn't pay attention. His mind kept slipping to the green eyed teen, staring at him from across the room. The smirk still pasted on his face as well as something else. Alfred felt sick; he wasn't going to be able to do this! He didn't want to do this! He had to bail and that was exactly what he was doing.

Swiftly making it to his locker he shoved his books into his bag and almost ran to the doors out of the school. He was in such a rush that he didn't see the leg shoot out in front of him. Snickers rung out from some of the people around him, but he was in so much shock he didn't care. Directly in front of him were a pair of large black combat boots, he didn't dare look higher. "Going somewhere, princess?" Arthur sneered down at Alfred. He didn't have to look up to see the smirk still pasted on Arthur's face as he pulled him to his feet.

Keeping silent as the Brit nudged him towards their meeting point he thought of ways that he could escape. Nothing came to mind, he was too scared to think clearly. Arthur suddenly shoved him into the room and closed the door as he stepped inside; _locking it_.

Alfred could feel tears gathering in his eyes as he stared up at Arthur, that damn smirk still there. Mocking him, he hated that smirk. "W-What do you w-want?" Alfred said his voice shaky once again.

Arthur smiled then, creepily, almost sinisterly, "You."

The simple answer made the American tremble, "W-What?" His voice was louder than he expected, making himself jump. His eyes momentarily locked on the Brit's and there was no denying that he was saying what he meant to say.

"I've seen you around Alfred," he said his smile dropping back to that hated smirk as he leaned back against a desk in the empty classroom. His toxic emerald eyes burning into Alfred as he continued, "I have to admit…you caught my eye. Though I never thought that you would be into somebody like me…"

Confused by Arthur's words, Alfred made a questioning noise hoping for more of an explanation. He had lightly caught onto what he was saying, though what he was thinking couldn't possibly be the truth, right? There was no way that Arthur could be implying that he was _gay, _and into _Alfred._ That was just impossible, and very, very wrong. "I-I don't know or c-care about your p-preferences, b-but leave me o-out of it…" Alfred said. He slowly pushed himself up off the ground and stood trembling before the punk, "Two men, i-it's just…gross."

Arthur raised a brow at the other's words, had he been wrong with his assumptions?

Shaking his head slowly, Arthur began to laugh. Earning another confused look from Alfred who was already rather uncomfortable, he pushed himself away from the desk and looked the blue eyed teen straight in the eyes. "No matter what _you_ think," he growled, low and dangerous. "_I will have you._" Then, he spun on his heel, grabbed a black backpack from its resting place on a chair and left. He didn't even have to look back to know the American was out cold.

* * *

Alfred woke up in his bed, strange he could have sworn he had been at school. "M-mom?" he called, a rustling in the corner of his room alerted him and he attempted to sit up. As he tried though he could feel himself become dizzy and laid back down.

"Alfred, dear lord you gave me a scare!" his mother said quietly as she came into view at the side of his bed. Leaning down she hugged him tightly, "I got a call from the school and they said you fainted, you were so lucky that your friend Arthur found you!"

His eyes had been closed, resting them as his mother held him, though at the mention of Arthur they shot open and he gasped. His mother had let go and turned away though, oblivious to his shock. Al could remember it, his fear, what Arthur had _said._ Too deep in his thoughts he didn't hear what his mother had said and finally realizing she had been speaking he said, "W-what was that?"

"I was just saying that I should go get Arthur," she said. "He seemed rather worried, so I invited him over. Plus he did go and alert the nurse that you had fainted, the least we could do is have him over for dinner and put his nerves at ease!"

Alfred gawked and began to tremble as she left the room. Arthur knew where he lived and…_Arthur wanted him._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **Oh no! What will happen to our poor American nerd? LoL please don't kill me for my terrible plot twist _" I'm just doing this by whatever pops into my head an this was all that I could think up for this chapter...Hopefully its not too bad. Also I need opinions, should I keep this T or bump it up? Thankies! Flighty~_  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Things escalate quickly

Hidden Chpt 6

**LET'S DO THIS! **LOL I have no ideas for this chapter, let us see where it goes. Also I'm sorry if my over use of the pet-name princess is annoying. I have this one head-cannon that Arthur would call Alfie that just to annoy the crap out of him.) April is Alfie's mom, BTW… Oh and new chapters 3 in a row! HELL YEAH!

* * *

Arthur sneered down at the trembling pile of blankets from the foot of the bed where he stood in silence. Chuckling darkly he made his way around the bed, letting his fingers trail over the comforter. The pile of blankets became still as he did this, a whimper emitting from below it. "Aw, is my little princess scared?" he hissed leaning down close to where he could see the top of Alfred's head peeking out.

Alfred shivered and shied away from Arthur. Pulling the blankets around himself tighter he muttered, "L-leave me alone…Please…" All he got in reply was another chuckle from the Brit before the blankets were pulled away from him.

"It's very rude to hide from your guests," Arthur said, dropping the blankets off the side of the bed.

Alfred blushed brightly as he tried to cover himself; naturally he didn't have a shirt on. Usually he wouldn't mind having his shirt off in front of people but… Arthur was eyeing him and it was like he wanted to eat him. Alfred shivered and pushed himself farther away from him. "W-would you stop looking at me…like that?" he said looking anywhere but at Arthur.

The punk raised a brow at him before he smiled eerily at Alfred, letting him see his crooked teeth. This only served to make the American more uncomfortable. "And how is 'that'?" he asked, letting his hands rest on the bed.

Alfred gulped and Arthur pulled his knee up to rest on the edge of the bed. "D-don't come a-any closer…" Al quietly hissed, making Arthur laugh.

"Your only encouraging me, princess," he said, crawling slowly towards Alfred who scooted farther until finally his back was pressed up against the wall. His smile faded to a lascivious smirk as he trapped the blue-eyed male, a leather covered arm on either side of his head. "Just like a cat and a mouse," he whispered leaning closer to the other teen's lips. Suddenly he pulled back though and flopped down next to him, his face emotionless, "So, how did it feel? Was it weird to be passed out? I've never passed out before so I'm curious…"

Alfred then noticed that his mom was standing in the doorway, totally oblivious to what had almost happened. "I came to tell you boys that dinner is ready," she said with a cheerful smile. She was a rather beautiful woman. Alfred had gotten her hair and eye color, but she was a lot shorter standing at only 5 foot 4 while Alfred was about 5 foot 6. They had always guessed he got his height from his father.

His brain finally warming back up he nodded slowly. He could faintly register Arthur leering at him out the corner of his eye as his mother left the room again. "You…" he muttered. "You almost kissed me!" Alfred suddenly hissed, turning to glare at the punk who was laughing again.

"Of course," he chortled catching the American's eyes, "I did say that I would have you Alfred, didn't I?" He could see Alfred start to quake again at the mention of his unofficial claim on him. Arthur pushed himself up and crawled towards Al again. This time Alfred kicked out at him, a fearful expression on his face.

"Stay away from me," he said feeling the moisture begin to well up in his eyes as he pushed himself away from him. He was getting closer to the foot of his bed now, though he didn't care. He wanted to get away from Arthur again. He really wished he had never gotten involved with him now.

Arthur clenched his teeth as the thrashing limb came in contact with his shoulder. Picking up his pace he grabbed onto Alfred's shoulders, forcing him down flat on the bed. "That fucking hurt, you little bitch," he grumbled as he looked down at Alfred irritably. "Now be good and don't bite me, will you?" Arthur smashed his lips into Alfred's, making the latter wince.

Tears sprung down his face as he stared into the deep green eyes of the punk before they slipped closed. Alfred's stayed wide open though; he was too scared to move. He was going to get raped; he was going to get raped by Arthur! Pulling his hands up he weakly began to shove at his chest, he could feel himself becoming light headed again with fear. He didn't want to faint, he wanted to push Arthur away and get away, **now**.

Arthur pulled back momentarily to breath, snaking his own hand up and holding it over the scared man's mouth. "Heh, that wasn't so bad, was it, Princess?" he smirked and licked his lips before leaning back in.

"Boys, it's going to get cold!" they could hear April call. Alfred began to struggle harder, what would his mother say if she saw him like this, Arthur hovering over him, _kissing him_?

The Brit scowled and pulled away his hand away from Alfred's mouth, pressing his mouth to his again for only a moment. Rolling off the bed he looked back at the trembling, sobbing blonde boy. "Your mine," he said simply and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Where's Alfred?" April asked as Arthur walked out of the teen's room.

Arthur looked up at her with a soft smile and politely said, "Oh he may be a little bit, he said he needed to refresh himself." He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs at the small dinner table April had set food out on. She smiled over at him, she was rather happy to have somebody else in the house. She was also especially happy that Alfred had finally managed to land a friend. It was a very exciting moment for her.

"Are you sure that your parents won't mind you staying over for the night?" she asked, offering the Briton a plate of rolls.

_Crash!_ **"ALFRED!"**

* * *

**December 18, 2012-I need help.** _I have no ideas for the next chapter. Basically I have made an outline, but I don't lke it. I had somebody who said the story was kindof rushed andbit don't know if I should slow it down or what to do in general...please any ideas?_


	8. Chapter 7: Maybe?

Alfred could feel the soft fabric of his sheets underneath him as he groggily woke. Strange, he swore he had been in the dining room just moments ago. Turning over on his side to reach out for his glasses on his night stand he came face to face with_ Arthur._

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back in and he sat up slowly. A light blush spread on his face as he looked down at Arthur timidly. His hair was so messily perfect, his face twisted in a strangley content scowl as he slept. Jeez he looked amazing...

Suddenly Arthur grumbled pulling Alfred back into reality. His brilliantly green eyes opened and he glared up at Alfred. Noting the blue-eyed teen's blush and quickly catching onto the fact he had been admiring him, he chuckled groggily. "Like what you see?" he mumbled.

The American's blush deepened and he looked away quickly, "H-hand me my glasses, p-please?" His voice was rather shaky and he cursed himself or that.

Arthur had turned and looked around on top of the small nightstand before picking up the black frames. "Found em'" he said. Alfred turned slightly to take them, but Arthur pulled them away and set a finger to Alfred's bottom lip. "You have to kiss me first," he teased making Alfred's blush return just the slightest bit.

"Arthur..." Alfred mumbled, his voice oddly even. He wanted to say no. Arthur was manipulative, this was all a game, Al thought. Not even a moment later though, his heart managed to outweigh his mind and he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Arthur's lips.

The punk smiled at Alfred and held out his glasses for him. "Good," he said, "I knew you'd give in sooner or later..."

He slipped on his glasses and almost immediately he snapped back into his usual mindset. The punk had started to wrap his arms around him, trying to push him down onto the bed and Al quickly began to shove him away. "I-I just wanted my glasses!" he said hastily, "Leave me alone!"

Scowling again, the punk let go of him and slumped back down on the bed with a sigh. "Whatever," he growled then decided to roll off of the bed. "Anyways, you managed to pass out again and your mom had to go to work. I'll be watching you till she gets home."

Alfred curled himself into a ball on his bed and peered up at the punk who had managed to get to his feet. That was just like his mother to leave somebody to watch him. She always did on the rare occasions when he had fainted or was sick. "Oh," he mumbled, "okay I guess..."

The briton looked down at him and pouted when Alfred looked away. Maybe he had moved too fast?

* * *

"Wh're th' fu'kin 'ell are ye'" Alistor yowled into the phone making Arthur wince. He had stepped aside into the small bathroom in April's apartment to take the call. He hadn't been expecting this when he picked up his cell phone though.

"Bloody hell, shut the fuck up!" he exclaimed getting highly annoyed with Alistor's ranting. "I'm taking care of a...sick...friend."

The other side of the line went silent for a moment before his elder sibling burst into loud laughter. "Ye' git laid li'tle r'bin?" he teased the Briton.

Luckily his older sibling couldn't see him or he would be teasing him for the bright blush on his face for days. "Just come pick me up god dammit!" he growled into the phone before quickly hanging up. Maybe not the best move, but let his brothers think what they wanted. Walking out of the bathroom he headed back into the living room where Alfred was sprawled out on the couch asleep. A small smile graced Arthur's lips as he looked down at the peaceful American. Pecking him on the forehead he whispered, "I wish you would just give in already...I know your little secret Al..." Sloppily writing an apology letter to April be set off out the door.

Alfred, who had really just been resting his eyes ,waited for the door to click shut. Not even a second after it did Alfred sit up with a shy smile. Maybe Arthur really did like him back?

* * *

Sorry if the story feels kinda rushed, I have literally 27 AU's for Hetalia(Mostly UkUs cause its my OTP) that I wanna work on. I might try and start another over Christmas Break just as an experiment to see if I can handle it...

Also this chapter is really REALLY short and I'm sorry...this story is getting kinda hard to write ;-;


	9. Chapter 8: Thankyou

I am so fucking sorry for the long wait. I meant to get a few chapters out around Christmas as a kind of present...but I just wouldn't have it. I had a slight case of writers block and then there was the family of course. Luckily a few people on Omegle helped me out with that :3

* * *

Alfred and Ivan were rushing around the hallways of the school building with large stacks of flyers in their hands. It was almost prom time, something Alfred really wasn't looking forwards to. Who would ever ask him to go? There was only one person he could think of which was Arthur, who he was currently staring at from the other end of the hallway. Al's face was twisted in a confused expression a he watched the punk fumble with something in his locker. Suddenly the punk's head rose and he was staring right into Alfred's eyes. Quickly Alfred looked away with a light blush on his face again.

The Brit stared off down the hallway towards the American boy as well as his Russian friend with a blank expression. Then he quickly shoved his books in his bag and made his way towards them. The hallway was rather empty seeing as it was after school, so it was rather obvious as the American tugged on Ivan's arm. Clearly he didn't want to see the punk at the moment...

"Common Ivan," Alfred muttered tugging at the taller boy who continued to stand his ground.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Ivan asked with a content smile. "Don't you like Arthur?"

The punk chuckled as the American obviously went bright red. "Shut up!" he hissed turning and beginning to rush away,

but Arthur was faster. Hooking an arm around his shoulders he grinned at the embarrassed teen.

"Is something wrong love? Are you not happy to see me?" Arthur teased holding onto Alfred who had began to struggle. Looking over at Ivan who was smiling creepy at them he asked, "Would you mind if I borrowed him for a few?" All he got as a reply was Ivan turning and walking off down the hall.

Alfred hissed curses at his friend. How could Ivan just leave him like that? Especially when he knew that Alfred was rather confused about his feelings for Arthur, dammit. "Let me go," he muttered trying to pull away from his captor who in turn chuckled at him.

"You know your only encouraging me more with your struggles Alfie," he leaned over and nuzzled Alfred behind the ear. Seriously he was just too cute when he tried to struggle, but Arthur would be happier if he's just give in.

Alfred shivered as the Brit nuzzled him though he had to admit it made his heart beat faster. Letting himself relax for a few moments to enjoy the small gesture of affection, he didn't notice the three people making their way down the hall. Sneers came across their faces as they saw the two in such an un-awesome position, as the ebony haired groupie inthe gang would say. "Ohonhonhon, what iz this? A case of Beauty and thee Beast?" an annoyingly French voice asked.

The ebony haired teen, Gilbert, replied, "No I think it's more like Fugly and the Beast!" The group, though the joke was rather stupid and very mean, all began to laugh loudly. The Frenchman, Francis smirked at the British punk that was now glaring at them with his arm protectively wrapped around Alfred. Gilbert and Antonio, the other two in the group, were still laughing like morons.

"I'd keep moving if I were you," Arthur warned them as the laughter from dumb and dumber died down. He noticed Alfred was trying to pull away from him again, the almost loving peace that they had just a moment ago shattered. Pulling the american back to him, he noticed the moisture in his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Aw, iz thee little bitch crying?" Francis added to the nasty comments. He didn't pay mind to Arthur's threat, he never did and the Brit never attacked him like he promised. "Why don't you go run off and go cut yourzelf like your brother did?"

Then Alfred broke, tears beginning to flow down his face freely as the cruel teen mentioned his brother. He felt the punk's grip on his shoulder tighten as he cried and he peered up at him through the tears. Arthur's eyes were dark, his face twisted in rage. Then his eyes shifted and Arthur was looking down at him,"Go."

Arthur let go of the American, who simply stood there for a few minuets before he took a few shaky steps and sunk to the ground. His mind was a mess, why did Fransic always have to talk about Matthew? It had been only a few years since his brother and his father left after blaming his mother for Matthew's problems. Suddenly there was a loud yelp and Alfred's head snapped up.

Arthur stood over the French teen who was trying to cover up his bloody nose. His large combat boot swung back and landed right between the Frog's legs emitting a loud yelp of pain from him. "Don't you dare make Alfred cry EVER," he snarled at him, "I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" He raised his foot again as if he was going to stomp on the teen's chest, but suddenly Ivan was there pulling him away. A creepily calm smile on his features as he watched the members of the group retreat back down the hall. "Bloody cowards," Arthur growled, struggling a bit against Ivan who held onto him tightly.

Ivan turned, pushing the briton towards the sniffling Alfred who was kneeling on the ground. "I will take Fracis to the nurse," Ivan said moving to pick up Francis, "I say I beat him up...you owe me one comrade." With that he left, carrying a whimpering Frenchie.

Arthur knelt down beside Alfred who seemed to be shivering, but suddenly Alfred looked up at him with a smile on his face. "Did you hear how he yelped when you kicked him?" he laughed and suddenly wrapped his arms aroud Arthur. "Mattie would have done anything to see that happen..."

Arthur wrapped his own arms around Alfred, smiling lightly as he did so. "I've actually wanted to do that for a long time," Arthur admitted a bit too cheerfully, "the Frog had it coming..." Pulling back a little he looked into Alfred's eyes with a soft smile. "I'm sorry about your brother, I'm sure he was a wonderful person," he muttered and then kissed Alfred lightly on the nose and began to pull away from him to rise.

Alfred suddenly moved forward as Arthur started to move away from him though. Grabbing onto the front of his jacket he pulled him back down into a light kiss much to the punk's surprise. "Thankyou," he muttered as he pulled away and began to retrieve the flyers that were scattered all over the floor. He must have unconsciously dropped them...

Arthur stayed in his spot in pure surprise at the other's actions until he felt his heart flutter back to life. Feeling rather giddy he pecked Alfred on the head and then rushed off down the hallway leaving behind a small paper just for Alfred.

/Alfred,

Meet me next Friday at the dance. Room 234.

,Arthur/

* * *

I'll see if I can pull another chapter out of my arse tonight...I'm still not sure if I wanna raise the rating or not...


	10. Chapter 9: J'st a li'l intox'macated

So, I made my first Smut thing….It is probably terrible….if fact this entire thing is probably terrible because I'm writing it at 3:13AM...I really should re-write this entire story…or burn it…It's just so damn plot-less! I'm surprised I don't just name this a crack story and like…yeah…the characters have like no background and the fucking storyline doesn't even exist! I should scrap this and rewrite it, but I won't. Why? Cause I'm a lazy bastard that would rather start a new story and make that one have a plot and actual formed character backgrounds and personalities and be great from the beginning….

Alfred was standing in front of the large mirror in his mother's bedroom looking over his outfit. A light brown vest lying over a white dress shirt covered his upper body. White pants and shiny, brown dress shoes finished his look though at the moment he wasn't wearing the latter. With a shy smile he began to button up the vest, thinking about what his plans where for the night. Luckily his mom was out at work, so it would be easy to sneak out of the house and make it to the bus stop, from there he was heading to the school.

He'd decided the day after the incident with the trio that he was going to go with Arthur to the dance like he wanted. It was really the least the American could do for him seeing that Arthur had defended him, plus he'd also gone to ISS with Ivan. Alfred had to admit that he found it unfair his friend had to go for lying… Oh well, he'd just have to let that slide for now.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door that radiated throughout the entire house and caused Alfred to jump. "C-coming!" he yelled, moving slowly towards the door. Peering through the small peephole in the door, he was surprised to find Arthur standing outside in his normal attire. Quickly pulling open the door he said, "A-Arthur what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you a-"

Alfred cut himself off with a gasp as he noticed the teen shaking and the distant look he was getting from the punk. Wrapping an arm around the shaking teen, he pulled him inside and managed to get him on the couch. "S-Stay right there, I'll be back in a second!" Alfred said hastily as he rushed off into the kitchen to find an icepack as well as a washrag to clean up the blood on the punk's nose.

Arthur on the other hand, stayed where he was simply staring at the TV with a scowl on his face. Suddenly though, he seemed to snap out of it as he heard the American walk back into the room rather noisily. "Alfred," he muttered attempting to stand, his arms held out wide as he finally did. "Why dun ya' come an' give ya' boyfriend a kiss?" he laughed, Alfred's face suddenly erupting into a brilliant red color. Giggling like a small child he pulled out a silver flask from his jacket and took a swig from it hissing a bit as the alcohol burned his throat.

The blue eyed male stared at the Briton with wide eyes, "Have you been…d-drinking?" He wasn't sure if it was okay to ask that. He had heard stories of people doing some bad things when asked the wrong questions, especially when the person happened to be drunk.

Arthur rolled his head back staring up at the ceiling with a stupid grin. "Nope, j'st a little...intoximacated officer…" Arthur giggled as he finished his sentence, seeing to find it funny how Alfred seemed so uncomfortable with his answer. "W'ts wrong princess?" he slurred as he stepped closer to Alfred who almost instantly took a step away from him. As the ice pack slipped from Alfred's hand Arthur hissed, the noise of it making contact with the floor peaking his already accumulating headache.

Taking another step back Alfred wondered if maybe he should call the cops. Really he was more worried about Arthur hurting himself right now. With the way the other teen was swaying and also the fact that he was drinking underage could spell out disaster easy enough. "H-Hey Arthur, I-I think it would be b-best if you came back to my r-room and lay d-down…d-does that sound okay?" he asked as he straightened himself up. Pasting a smile on his face he began to inch back towards his room, pleased when Arthur began to follow him.

Opening the door to his room he went over and pulled back the sheets for the Brit. Suddenly he froze though as he felt two hands groping his backside. "A-Arthur!" he yelped out of surprise as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. Abruptly a pair of lips crashed into his lips and he was forced back onto the bed.

Feeling the American below him gasp, Arthur took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the others mouth, exploring it thoroughly he felt Alfred freeze. Opening his eyes just the slightest bit he found himself staring into a pair of wide, fearful blue ones. Suddenly he was pushed away though, the startled blue-eyed teen finally having gained his sense back. "A-Arthur, d-don't! Stop it!" Al exclaimed as he covered his mouth quickly with his hand. Scrabbling backwards on the bed, away from the other, he felt the wall behind him and cursed himself. Before he could move to get away from the wall he found arms on either side of his head like a cage.

"Wh'ts wrong, Princess?" he slurred, leaning forward for another sloppy, but very heated kiss.

As he pulled away the American began his attempts to push him away again, his voice coming out shakily, "Please, Arthur…d-don't…don't do this…"

Arthur simply began to chuckle and undo Alfred's vest, not listening to his pleas to stop. Finally finishing his task, admittedly it had been rather easy with how uncoordinated the other was in his panicked state; he pulled the American forwards away from the wall. Shoving him down on the bed again he straddled him and began to trail his hands up and down the others surprisingly tanned skin. A small creepy smirk suddenly pasted on his face as they trailed lower until Alfred gasped, the hand having found its way to his clothed groin.

"A-Arthur…please...stop," Alfred tried to plead again, though the attempt was in vain. The Briton was too busy with the zipper on the American's pants to listen anyways.

"Hush Princess, Im gunna m'ke ya' feel good…" he muttered pulling the white pants off of Alfred's legs along with his Captain America boxers. He would have stopped to tease him for his choice in underwear, but Arthur wasn't really too keen about stopping what he was doing at the moment.

"A-Arthur…."

"Hush…" Arthur whispered, leaning down close to the blue-eyed teen's ear as he quickly grabbed the other's prick and gave it a light squeeze. He felt the American tense before he heard a low moan roll out from between the other's lips. Deciding it was time to do more Arthur began to pump Alfred's length earning more brilliant moans, adding to the tightness in his own pants.

Removing his hand from the other's length, he sat back up with a grin and said, "did ya' l'ke th't Princess?"

Staying completely silent Alfred pulled an arm up to cover his bright red face. That had felt really good, but he didn't want to admit that out loud. That would be stupid, especially in this situation. This was practically rape wasn't it? Then again he liked it…maybe it could be classified as forced love making…

Arthur reached down to undo his belt and pants quickly, finally freeing his aching cock from his jeans. Unexpectedly he heard the other mutter something that made him quicken his pace just a little as he pulled his underwear down to free his hardened cock the rest of the way. "…H-hurry up…" he'd heard the other mumble from behind the arm covering his face. Grabbing onto said arm, he forced it away from Alfred's face and pouted as he said, "Lemme look at ya' Al…"

Alfred's eyes widened as he stared up into Arthur's eyes, but then he quickly looked away feeling his face heat up even more than it already was.

Pulling his hand up to his mouth, Arthur began to suck on his fingers coating three of them with a thick coat of spit. Using his other hand, and with a little help from the seemingly hesitant Alfred, he was able to get him in a better position between his legs. "Re'dy?" he asked, placing one of the fingers at the other's entrance. Getting a shy nod from the other in response he shoved the finger inside which earned him a low hiss from Al.

"F-feels…weird…" Al mumbled beneath him, he had seemed to calm down over the whole situation and that he had. If Arthur really cared then he wouldn't hurt him, he'd just have to trust that idea…

Arthur began to thrust the finger slowly, waiting for Alfred to become seemingly more comfortable with it before he entered a second. Scissoring his fingers and stretching Al out, he was able to pull out a few more heavenly moans from the other which each sent a jolt of arousal straight to Arthur's already aching groin. Finally finishing up preparing Alfred with the third digit, he pulled his fingers out and set himself at Alfred's entrance. The small groan Alfred emitted as he pulled away was quickly turned to a moan as Arthur thrust into him, letting out his own deeper moan.

Having run out of patients already, he gripped Alfred's hips almost immediately and began to thrust into him quickly. The American's moans and gasped filled his ears as he panted above him. As Arthur felt the heat pool in his stomach he moved faster until Al abruptly let out a loud moan and sunk back into the mattress. Panting hard he groaned as Arthur released inside him almost immediately after he had and collapsed on top of his tired form. Catching his breath, Arthur slipped out and kissed Alfred softly on the lips before he flopped down onto the bed beside Al, pulling the blanket over them. "I love you," he muttered into his golden hair before he fell asleep with the American held tightly in his arms.

So, uh I've been thinking since what I wrote at the top of this and….I don't like my story, but I won't stop it till it's finished. (Which will probably be a lot sooner that I wanted (or you probably want) because again I don't like it and it's just like BLAH!) Anyways, I'll then be starting a new story. This one will hopefully actually have some sort of plot and real fleshed-out characters. I dunno, I wanna do something with pirate!Iggy and Revolutionary!America. That would be really, really fun…or maybe Pirate!Iggy And Runaway!Cabinboy!America….Shit I'm babbling….I'll just go now…have a nice day/night/afternoon/cat/ year/day.


	11. VERY VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

So..I've decided that I'm not going to finish this...I'm going to finish its sequel called, 'Found'!

s/8894309/1/Found

Also I'm working on a story called 'Caged Bird' about Revolutionary!America and Pirate!Arthur if anyone is interested!


End file.
